Graveyard of a Madman Part 25
Previous: Graveyard of a Madman Part 24 The fight continued, and started to spread out over five blocks on the city. Buildings started to get holes knocked all over them, and the streets themselves were torn apart by the sheer ferocity. Spike smashed his way through three whole lines of Marines before he was finally stopped by a larger mass of a man who could take him on. Laura brought countless Marines to their knees as she outclassed all of her opponents with the sword, and Nikk evaded the Marines in the cover of the shadows as she took down the ones she could stealth around. D'Artagnan, on the other hand, was not having such a good time of things. He found himself in a strategic nightmare among the Marines. Somehow he had worked his way through their ranks but found that they were starting to surround him and come at him from all sides. His legs moved as fast as they possibly could, using his hand to grab onto one Marine's sword hands, and using that hold to get his feet up and drop kick two men with both of them. Much time was passing and their numbers didn't seem to dwindle, some of them even got back up, their faces were bruised to a horrible extent, but they still fought. Even the most trained fighters could not keep up a momentum forever, and he was starting to sweat. His breath was growing short, and the more he went on, the weaker his attacks became as his legs began to burn with stimulation. It only took one slip up for a Marine to slice him straight in the shoulder. Art cried out in pain, then proceeded to kick the man straight in the face, knocking him back into his comrades. That was when, to his horror, three more soldiers came at him from behind, all of them ready to attack. Knave: Naga Naga NOOOO!!!! many of the Marines' attention. Rapido Piaa!!!!!! up on a platform sign of a nearby building, Knave's hands glowed. With his hands in a blur, he started unleashing beam after beam of heat energy at the crowd of Marines around Art, taking them down and causing them to flee. Only a few remained after such a heavy attack, and Knave jumped off of the building to stand beside Art. Both of them panted as the Marines started to fortify their own position, sweat ran down their faces as they had both been fighting very hard. Art: Hey Knave, thanks for the breather. Knave: Oh, hey, don't mention it. Anything for a friend. Art: Yeah, I mean it would be a better save had it not been for you just wanting to show off. Knave: That's not at all why I saved you, you needed help! Art: Uh huh, and you just had to be so flashy while doing it? Knave: Alright, next time I'll do it slowly so they can stick you like a pin cushion some more. Art: That's hardly my point. I'm just saying you don't hav-- Oh damn, six o'clock, Knave! Knave turned around, and that's when he had a big bright smile. It was Sieghart, he walked onto the battlefield as casually as if he were taking an evening stroll through a park. That is, however, when Sieg laid eyes on Knave. Knave: SIEG! to him! Sieghart: GASP! KNAVE!!! Hey! ran up to Knave and gave Knave a highfive. So nice to see you! I can't believe I finally found you after all this time! They told me you would be here, and while I usually don't chase you, because we're friends, I just wanted to say hi! Knave looked at him, and then looked at all of the other fighting going on down the street. Then he looked back at Sieg, who gave him a bright smile. He couldn't tell right away, but something was wrong with this situation. Knave: Well, it has been a while since we fought. a little and scratched his green hair. I mean, we did kinda mess each other up pretty bad. Sieghart: '''Yeah, it was a good fight. So you wanna go grab a coffee or something? '''Knave: Well I would love to but we kinda have this war thing going on right now, and it would seem really rude of me if I went off an had coffee while the other pirates were fighting. You know what I mean? Sieghart: Oh, of course, but maybe we take a rain check? Knave: 'Sure! We'll see what's left after the--- the sudden a red trace flew through the air and ran straight into Sieghart, blasting him into the building beside him. Fight... around, now it was just him and Art. ''There was a long pause as they both looked at the newly formed hole in the middle of the building beside them where Sieg crashed through. '''Art: Huh... well that was weird. Still, there is quite a nice coffee house about eight blocks from here. We really should check it out after all of this is done. Knave: Yeah, maybe. [Put his hands on the back of his own head and walked away with Art. --- Through the hallways, and through the walls of an office building, Sieghart flew, propelled by an unknown force that drove him into some sort of office filled with cubicles and desks. Paper flew everywhere, as well as pens, pencils, and staplers. Sieghart pushed two desks off of him and rubbed his head. Sieghart: Oh no... not a desk job. his aching head. Admiral Akainu said I wouldn't get a desk job... Then a whole pile of filing cabinets moved, and out came Rinji, his hand rubbing his head as well. Rinji: Ugh, that was not fun. That's the last time I tell Hanuman to toss me! There was a pause as both of them looked over at one another. Then they both pointed at one another. Sieghart: '''AH! It's you! '''Rinji: AH!! You're a Marine! Sieghart: 'Catman Rinji! So, you enjoy killing Marines and scratching their faces, HUH!? Well! off his justice coat. I'll scratch your ass!! ''Another pause... '''Rinji: Uhhhh... what? Sieghart: 'You're under arrest! Excaliberyl!!! up his hand and a very large, green-crystal sword grew out into his grasp and he charged toward Rinji. ''Rinji measured his approached, and glared at him as he came forward. He was quick to catch the sword on both flat sides of it as Sieghart attacked him with it. '''Rinji: Rinji UTSU!!! Sieghart straight into his cheek, breaking his head, as well as the top of his torso completely as pieces of green glass-like shards flew all over the office floor. What the... Sieghart: his upper body. Hiiii!! Hehehhehe EAT EMERALD! shards on the ground came up and flew straight for Rinji, who had very little time to react. He held up his arms in front of his face and squinted as shards cut him up something fierce. Rinji: GAH! began to dribble out of certain places of his body and he uncovered his face, glaring at the Marine Vice Admiral. Sieghart: 'Berererererere!!! I've eaten the Seki Seki no Mi! I'm now a Beryl Human, I can turn all of my body into emerald, and slice you to ribbons! You'd better give up now, Pirate Scum!!! Berererererere!!!! '''Rinji: '''Busoshoku!!! Rinji Shogekiha!!!! entire arm was painted with red haki, and he was directly in front of Sieghart in an instant, his fist going straight into his face with a heavily pressurized blow, negating his logia power, and smashing into him with a smashing reverb! '''Sieghart: '''GAAAHHH!!!!! straight through the desks behind him, and hit the wall, causing it to completely crumble with the impact as he landed on the other side. Ow... up with his face swollen on the right side. Okay, I suppose we'll call it a draw... ''Rinji walked over to him only a few feet in front of Sieghart, and popped his neck, along with his knuckles as he stretched. '''Rinji: ....No.... Graveyard of a Madman Part 26 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Graveyard of a Madman Category:The Other Side